Harry Potter And The Unspeakables
by hiyaboii
Summary: Starts at the end of third year Disclamer i only own the plot. [French Speech] {Bulgarian Speech} Parseltounge #Gobbldegook#
1. Chapter 1 - Training

Chapter One - Training

It was the end of Harry's Third Year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardary. Harry was not in the best of moods seeing as how Dumbledore forced Harry to go back to the Durlsey's instead of staying with Sirius.

Harry decided to go for a walk to clear his head. He got three block from the Dursley's he took his wand out turned around with his wand behind his back and said 'Who are you and Why are you Following me.'

The man said 'My name is John Origin and I am following you because my Department at the Ministry is looking to recruit you. If you agree I will take you to the Department where I work and we will test your power before we jump back in time to train you for the mission you will be assigned.'

Harry agreed and John took him to The Department Of Mysteries. When they got to the departent John Took Harry to an office where Harry had to Sign a Contract and to give an oath.

John then took him to the power testing Chamber where he met Laura she was the one that tests the power that Harry posses.

They ran the First test but Laura stopped half way through and said 'John can you help me remove some blocks on his magic.'

When they removed the blocks Laura said 'Right well Harry there are several things first there are levels to the power the go in the following order:

Wizard

Sorcerer

Grand Sorcerer

Warlock

Mage

Arch Mage

High Arch Mage

Grand High Arch Mage

People like Dumbledore and Voldemort are Grand Sorcerers. where as John is an Warlock Merlin was a Arch Mage but it seems that you are a Grand High Arch Mage.

The next thing is your abilities I have ever seen so many they are:

Natural at Mind Magics

Metamorph

Multiple Animagus (shadow Lion, Royal Pheonix and Basilisk)

Fire Elemental

Water Elemental

Earth Elemental

Air Elemental

Light Elemental

Shadow Elemental

Wandless Magic

Beast Speaker

Aura Reader

Mage SightMage Sense

Parseltounge

You are also a Prodigy at:

Potions

Transfiguration

Charms

Defense Against the Dark Arts

These mean that they are easy for you to do and you could do you masters for them and pass.' She then turned to John and said 'If you leave now and go back three years you can be finished in ten minutes.'

So they went to the time room and went back three years They focused on Harry's Abilities which only took him six months to master. Harry then spent another year and a half going through all the Warlock training which Harry masteredthe last year they spent going through everything and doing his unspeakable tests by the time they were back in the correct timeline Harry was given his Apperation Lisence Animagus Registered and the trace removed. When Harry Passed he was granted the position of Unspeakable First Class.

John said 'Harry a team of four Aurors will pick you up tomorrow and are youse until you step foot through the door of the Burrow and then all day tomorrow while you are at the world cup you will have the same team of Aurors with you. Now you mission is to play a competitor in the Triwizard Tornerment. then deal with any threats that you spot.'

Harry then went back to the Dursley's he packed up his stuff and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Burrow

Chapter Two - The Burrow

When Harry woke up at nine he got ready and was picked up by four Aurors their names were Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Thomas Peters and Kieran Prime.

Harry then said 'Before we leave I needed a Oath from you all I know that it goes against my wishes and seeing as you are with me tomorrow you can give me a practise duel where it is you four against me I think that is fair don't you Auror Shaklebolt.'

Kingsley laughed and said 'Yes it would.' They then took their Oaths.

Harry then said 'Seeing as you are now under oaths to me lets just say that you will have a chilly kiss if you tell anyone anything that you learn right now. Isn't that right Senior Auror Shacklebolt.'

Kingsley then said 'I am guessing we are going with official titles now' at Harry's nod he continued 'In that case Yes it would be a bit chilly until you lose your soul, First Class Unspeakable Potter.' The other three fainted but Kingsley and Harry just laughed and revived them.

They then went to Gringotsts where Harry became the head of the Houses:

Potter

Evans

Black

Peverell

Gryffindor

Ravenclaw

Hufflepuff

Slytherin

Le Fay

Emrys

Pendragon

Harry was the told that he had Seven Hundred and Ninty Eight Billion Galleons to his name. He then got the card that they give to their most loyal customers.

They then Apperated into the Burrow where they decided to wait until tomorrow for the practice duel.

When Harry walked through the door Ron walked to Harry and said 'Hey mate, what is ith the Auror's dropping you off.'

Harry responded 'I don't know they just said that they were to escort me to the Burrow and that they would be with me throughout the Quidditch Match tomorow.'

That night Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George and the other Weasleys sat and ate dinner they then chatted Hary went to bed early.


	3. Chapter 3 - Quiditch World Cup

_**A/N:**_

_**[French Speach]**_

_**{Bulgarian Speach}**_

_**~Parseltounge~**_

_**#Gobbldegook#**_

Chapter Three - Quidditch World Cup

When Harry awoke at his usual time of 4am he went for a run He usually managed to run 10Km in an hour so he would run have Run 20Km if he wasn't so nervous of what was going to happen seeing as he had a bad feeling something would Harry pushed himself and managed to run 32Km instead he saw that the Auror's were inside chatting to the Weasley's.

Harry apperated into the room he shared with ron and got changed after using a cleaning charm on himself. He put his invisibility cloak on and silently apperated behind Tonks.

He the pulled off his cloak and held a finger to his lips so no one would warn her. Their eyes flickered to Harry and the back to her. He then tapped her on the Shoulder. She jumped an thankfully Harry had put a silencing charm on her.

Harry then said 'Auror Tonks you should go for a run in the mornings it wakes you up seeing as I have recently got back from mine.'

Tonks then said 'How far did you run then?' Thinking as though harry had only run a couple of Km.

Harry said after he cast a privacy charm around them '32Km today I normally run about 20Km but I have a bad feeling about today. Senior Auror Shacklebolt if anything happens before, during or after the match you need to get my friends out I will be changing my apperance and then fighting any force that comes against me.'

Kingsley then said 'yes, sir'

Mrs Weasley then came and said Breakfast is ready. We all ate then headed off to the Portkey.

When they got to the woods by the portkey the ran into Amos and Cedric Diggory. Cedric said 'Hey Harry what is with the Auror's?'

Harry then said 'Security Detail. Seeing as how I am almost as famous as the Quidditch Players.'

They then went on to the portkey. The portkey then took them to the Quidditch grounds where Harry told his friends that he was going for a stroll. He also told the security detail to stay there.

Harry then walked to a Unspeakables tent and said 'Hello can I speak with you it is important?'

The unspeakable said 'Sure come on in.'

Harry walked in and said 'it seems as though we may have some trouble after the match.'

The Unspeakable said 'Ok I will let the Auror's know by the way I am Will.'

Harry said 'you are lucky you know I am a trained unspeakables and I have to have a Security detail of four Auror's that I could take out without a wand.'

Will laughed and said 'oh by the way your tickets were paid by the ministry and your seats have been changed to the Ministry box.'

Harry said 'Thanks I should go now so that you can get ready for the match. Have fun but I guess you are here "guarding" me as well.'

Will replied 'yes I am but I feel that you will be guarding me. Ok go back to your friends.'

As Harry was walking back to his friends when he walked in to a girl about 17 with platinum blond hair. He knocked her down so he said ' Sorry about that.' Then hepled her up and said 'I am Harry Potter I truely am sorry about that.'

She said 'I am Fleur Delacour and that is ok.'

Harry said 'I guess that I will se you at the match then I am seated in the Ministry box if you can see to be there.'

Fleur said 'I am seated there with my father.'

Harry then said 'Isn't he the minister for magic in FranceI was wondering if I could meet with him soon.'

Fleur agreed then they went seperate ways. Harry waited for the next two Hours then the Weasley's, Diggory's,Hermione and the Auror's went to the match when in the box Harry spotted Fleur and spoke in french [Hello Fleur, How are you?]

They chatted for a while until Ron sauntered over and said 'Harry you do know that she is a Veela and in this country are whores.'

Harry looked apalled at Ron then said 'You know what Ron you are a hypocrite you complain about Malfoy calling Hermione a Mudblood yet you are calling a Veela a whore for the same reasons.' Harry then turned to [Fleur, do not listen to him.]

Harry then talked about visiting each other.

The match started and lasted about an hour and a half Ireland won even though Bulgaria caught the snitch.

They all went to their respected tents when the Auror's and Harry heard screaming Harry nodded to Kingsley who said 'Ok Weasley's, Diggory's, Hermione you will go with Tonks, Peters and prime. I will get Harry out.'

As they all left Harry then went to the tent changed his apperance and went out to duel the Death Eaters. When Harry started dueling them there was 40 of them in two minutes he had managed to cut their numbers by half. Will then turned up to help Harry get the last twenty the Auror's turned up as Harry got the last Death Eater.

Harry then turned to Will and said 'well that was fun I hope to do it again you know taking out 35 death eaters is really fun.'

Then as Harry was leaving he saw a man who pointed a wand to the air and cast the Dark Mark. He was going to go after the man when Barty Crouch Sr apperated in with 12 auror's and started questioning Harry who then denied everything.

Suddenly will went over and sorted thing out for Harry. Shacklebolt then apperated in he took Harry back to the Burrow.


	4. Chapter 4 - Trip To Hogwarts

After Auror Shacklebolt and Harry got back to the Burrow they then went to talk to the other Auror's.

Harry cast a privacy spell around the Auror's and said "I know that I said that I would duel you guys but I am a little Tired I may come by the training room tomorrow though. If I do I shall be in my Unspeakable robes and you will have to call me sir and NOT i repeat NOT by my name."

The Auror's agreed and left Harry then took down the privacy bubble.

Hermione was the first person to ask "Harry why are you doing magic outside of school?"

You could see that they all wanted to know why so Harry said "I went to Gringotts with the Security Detail yesterday and they read my parent's will seeing as at the age of fourteen if you are the last of that house you may take the Lordship and become emancipated. so in the eyes of the law I am 17 as that is when the trace normally breaks."

Mrs Weasley said "well Harry as long as you know what you are doing."

With that Harry went to bed.

The next day was up at his normal time to go running then he would be going out to the Ministry to check in with the department of mysteries then to go to the training room.

At the Department of Mysteries Harry then looked for his boss to report in. He finally found him the boss said "well I am glad you are fighting the death eaters not fighting for them."

Harry said "I was bored and their probably won't be any decent dueling competition at Hogwarts though Flitwick may be a good duel."

Harry then continued "sir I am going to go to the training room I kind of have four Auror's under oath of my secret and I promised them a duel."

With that Harry headed to the training room with his Unspeakable robes on and face covered.

The training room harry was in was mainly for the Auror's and low powered unspeakables seeing as Harry was the most powerful wizard this was not the best training room for him.

Harry then said "any one want to duel me I will take multiple attackers. 40 or more attackers would be nice but who am I to order you to duel me."

50 people said that they would duel Harry and 30 of then were recruits. Harry took his time in the duel and they could tell that he wasn't trying at all. All that it took him was five minutes to disable them.

Harry then said "well done seeing as you all are sweating I would suggest you go and get cleaned up."

Harry then headed to the head of DMLE (Department of Magical Law Enforcement).

He walked in to the office and said "Madam Bones I was looking for some evidence of a trial that should have happened Twelve or so years ago bu I could find no record of it."

Madam Bones said "whose trial was that?"

Harry said "Sirius Black at the time he was the head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black."

Madam bones said "how do you know that he isn't any more."

Harry said "I will remove my hood but first I need your oath that you will not leak my Identity seeing as I well be under cover for the next year."

Madam Bones gave her oath so Harry the took his hood down. suddenly he hears a buzzing and turned his Mage sight on and found a bug that was an animagus. He turned back to Madam Bones and said "Sorry about this but their is some one else in the office."

Harry drew his wand and cast an anti-animagus ward on the room suddenly it forced the bug to turn back to it's human form. Harry the stun the woman and obliviated her of any knowledge she had about him.

Harry then told Madam Bones everything he knew about Sirius Black.

When Harry got back to the Burrow it was Lunch time.

They then went shopping for their school supplies. Harry then walked of to Knockturn alley so that he could get another wand."

Harry then went to the shopkeeper and asked for a custom wand.

The shop keeper said for Harry to follow him. Harry was then told to pick his woods for his wands.

Harry choose four pieces of wood the first wa from the tree of life, the second from the tree of death, the third was yew and the fourth was Holly.

Harry then was told to pick his cores. He picked seven of these. They were:

1. Basilisk Venom (his Animagus)

2. Basilisk Heart-String

3. Phoenix Tears (his Animagus)

4. Phoenix Tail Feather (his Animagus)

5. Shadow Lion Venom (his Animagus)

6. Shadow Lion Nail Clippings (his Animagus)

7. Dragon Heart-String (Hungarian Horntail)

The shop keeper was surprised when harry donated the bits for his wand from his Animagus forms. the Shop Keeper said that is should have been 1000 Galleons but halved the price as fe gave most of the ingredients for his wand.

It took half an hour for Harry's wand to be finished then he bound the want to himself by blood and magic so that only Harry could use it.

Harry then went back the Weasley's As he was packing for tomorrow when they would be on the train back to Hogwarts. He thought of what he was going to do if something happens this year like it had for the past three years.

He then went to sleep the next day Harry was ready before Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Hermione so he said that he would see them on the train.

Harry was hoping that the train ride was going to be peaceful and decided to ward the compartment. When the Weasley's arrived Harry offered them to sit in the compartment that he had warded.

The ride was peaceful thanks to the wards that Harry placed.

They then got off of the train and walked to the carriages where they took them up to the castle so that they could begin the opening feast.


	5. Chapter 5 - First Three Months

As soon as Harry saw the Sorting hat he used legillimens on it and said "you know you better not blow my cover or tell them all my titles or I will blow you away. You may state that the Heir to the Founders has returned but that is all and no singing to day it is annoying"

Harry then wen to his seat. When the first years walked in Harry groaned the Anti Portkey ward had be disabled.

The hat the started to talk "Right well hello everyone I have been told that I cannot sing to you today otherwise I risk getting blown up. So only a couple of announcements from me today. The first is that the Heir to the founders has returned. The second is that I am finished talking seeing as I am being Glared at."

Sure enough Harry was Glaring at the hat. The First years were then sorted. The feast went well Dumbledore announced to the school about the Triwizard Tournament was going to be taking place at Hogwarts.

Moody then walked in as the ceiling of the great hall went haywire. Dumbledore introduced him as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. What many didn't know is that Harry and Moody sprouted a friendship over the summer holidays. So to see Moody here was no surprise to Harry.

They then went to their common rooms Harry decided to visit the Headmaster and get the Heir of Gryffindor's Chambers.

When Harry walked into Dumbledore's Office Harry said "I would like to drop Divination and instead take up arithramncy and Runes. I would also like to us the Heir Of Gryffindor chambers please Professor. Before you start remember that the Potter's have always been Part of the Gryffindor House line."

Dumbledore said "very well Harry it will be done."

With that Harry left the room. When Harry got to his new room he found that his stuff had already been moved. He then went to hiss trunk got some parchment and a Quill out and decided to Write a letter to Fleur.

The letter that He wrote said the following:

[Dear Fleur,

I felt like Writing to you so that I could get to know you some more seeing as how it would take a owl a while to fly out to you the Phoenix that is delivering this will wait for a response so that it will cut the time needed to wait to hear from you down considerably.

I have A few Question that I would like to ask you but first I would like to ask you to ask your Father a favor for me.

The favor is a small one but it is still one none of the less, I would like your Father to be witness to a Oath that I want to make and I know that no one will believe me. The reason your Father has to view it is as I have to explain somethings to him first.

Now the question I have ask are none to personal but they are about you. What is your Favorite colour? When is your Birthday? What do you do for fun?

Please answer these questions then they will lead to more I am also open to answering any questions that you have clearance to know.

From,

Harry Potter

The Boy-Who-Lived

The Mystery Man

disaster Magnet]

Harry then folded the letter and transformed into his Royal Phoenix Animagus form and picked the letter up. He then fire flashed to where Fleur was. He found her in her room at the Beauxbatton Academy Of Magic For Girls.

Fleur took the Letter and spent the next hour writing two letters after ten minutes She gave harry a letter and said "could you take this to my Father he should be at the Ministry still."

Harry fire flashed to Fleur's Father who read the note and quickly scribbled a note back to Fleur.

When Harry got back to Fleur with the response from fer Father she wrote a side note for him on the Letter she had just written.

Harry the flashed back to his room.

Fleur's letter to him read:

[Dear Harry,

I do not mind you writing letters to me. Oh and you have a beautiful Phoenix.

First my Favorite colour is pale blue. My Birth day is 29th October. I normally read for fun but also like to duel.

Now my questions for you.

What was your first three years at Hogwarts like? What was the best spell you learn't last year? What is your favorite colour? Can you tell me about your first three years at Hogwarts?

From,

Fleur

P.s. Father says he can meet with you this weekend over what you want to know to tell him and want him to watch.]

Harry then wrote another Letter be decided that he would take it to her tomorrow night. The letter that he wrote said:

[Dear Fleur,

First my first three years were Hectic, crazy but also exciting. The best spell I learnt last year would have to be the Patronus charm. My favorite colour would have to be an emerald green. Now my first three years at Hogwarts I will tell you but not yet that is a story for after you decide if what I want to ask you in person, you answer the way I would like you to.

Now seeing as you know of the Triwizard tournament who are you hoping is going to ask you to the Yule Ball? Would you object to me buying you a birthday Present? If not what would you like? Do you know anyone who would be able to help me harvest a huge snake?

Now I need to sort out for leaving the school this weekend.

From,

Harry]

Harry then went to bed.

The next day Harry had double Potions, double transfiguration and double Defense Against the Dark arts.

Potions was easy for Harry now at one point during the class Malfoy decided to throw in a ingredient that would turn the potion that he was working on to a poison instead but Harry managed to fix the correction of the mistake.

Transfiguration was very easy on Harry but he decided to pull his skill a bit but still was top of the class.

In Defense Against the Dark Arts Moody decided that he was going to show the class the Unforgivable Curses. At first he just demonstrated them but then when he thought that he would train them to be able to throw of the Imperious curse.

He first tried it on Harry which it didn't work on. He then went through the class until they could throw it off as well.

Harry thought that Moody was acting strange.

The rest of the day went by and Harry and Fleur would sent each other letters. The weekend came quickly and when it did Harry left for Delacour Manor as to speak with Minister Delacour.

Harry said [hello Mr Delacour. I am Harry Potter the thing that I need to speak to you about is important.]

They moved to his study and Harry explained about his job and what his is to do he then had to figure out a way of proving that Harry didn't enter him self and that he didn't know who did.

When they had figured it out Harry left and went back to Hogwarts.

The rest of the time up until when they other school delegations got there. Harry found a gift out for Fleur's Birthday. Also the time past slowly.


End file.
